Misión: Protegerla
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: Su única misión es protegerla. Kazuto decide que hacer de guardaespaldas para la encantadora y hermosa Asuna será fácil, incluso aburrido... Pronto se dará cuenta que no es así, para nada. ¿Qué pasará cuando los sentimientos y el trabajo se mezclen? AU (KiriAsu)
1. Peligro

**Peligro**

Kyouko se encontraba cuadrando unos asuntos en su tablet, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Extrañada, pues no se suponía que recibirían ninguna visita ese día, salió a abrir, llevándose uno de las imágenes más raras que había visto, pues en el umbral se encontraban dos hombres, un joven vestido completamente de negro y un señor ya mayor con un traje color gris con detalles dorados que le resultaban muy familiares, como si los hubiera visto por televisión o en algún medio. Ambos hombres la saludaron y solicitaron hablar con su esposo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que distintas personas buscaran hablar con su marido, un importante hombre de negocios, y así también estaba acostumbrada a rechazar con cortesía a aquellos que lo hacían, pues se necesitaba cita previa para poder tener acceso al señor Yuuki.

Los dos hombres se mostraron impasibles, y el de más edad sacó un documento oficial que le recordó a Kyouko exactamente donde había visto esos trajes antes. Sorprendida, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos pasar e ir a llamar a su esposo, quien en ese momento se encontraba en una conferencia por videollamada. A pesar de que se le veía sumamente irritado de ser interrumpido, una vez su esposa le comentó la identidad de ambos hombres, no pudo sino disculparse ante los demás miembros de la junta, cortar la llamada e ir al encuentro de ambos hombres. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la sala, ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente.

"¿ _Qué demonios hace un general y un comandante de la Federación en nuestra casa?"_

—Shouzou, viejo amigo, tiempo de no verte. —Exclamó con vos profunda el general al ver al señor Yuuki.

Shouzou tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de felicidad al reconocer al general vestido de gris, a quien saludó de una manera que podría considerarse informal, para luego hacer una inclinación de la cabeza ante el comandante que lo acompañaba. El joven de negro devolvió el saludo, más no pronunció ninguna palabra más. Kyouko sin saber que más hacer, se fue a la cocina e hizo rápidamente té y sirvió unas galletas en un plato para ofrecerle a los invitados, pues la criada se había ido hacía un rato ya.

Cuando ya había regresado, el ambiente del salón se encontraba bastante tenso. Bastó una fugaz mirada a su esposo para saber que algo iba mal. Pudo vislumbrar el pánico en los ojos normalmente serenos de su esposo. La señora Yuuki dejó lo que llevaba en la pequeña mesa del centro, mientras un sentimiento de angustia empezaba a atenazar su garganta. Buscó alguna respuesta en el rostro de su esposo, más lo único que veía en él era cansancio.

—Siéntate querida, estos hombres tienen algo importante que decirnos. —Le dijo, en un tono neutro.

Kyouko asintió y después de servirles rápidamente té, se sentó a la par de su marido.

—Muy buenas noches, señora Yuuki. —Comenzó el hombre de más edad mientras tomaba su taza de té. —Mi nombre es Johan Payne, general de las fuerzas aéreas de la federación. Mi compañero es Kazuto Kirigaya, comandante de la fuerza de élite Alpha, especializada en encubrimiento y contraespionaje. Tenemos un asunto muy importante que tratar con ustedes.

Kyouko no pudo menos que mostrarse asombrada. Tenía que ser algo muy serio si el mismísimo general de la fuerza más importante de la Federación venía a verlos. Durante un breve momento el miedo atenazó su garganta, pues su hijo era teniente en ésa organización, sin embargo, servía en la marina de esta, por lo que, de haber sido una noticia de él, tendría que haberse presentado algún superior inmediato de él.

—Escuchen, esta información aún no es pública, y queremos evitar que los medios se enteren en la medida de lo posible. —El general tomó aire antes de continuar. — Hace dos días se escaparon doce criminales del MS-1, nuestra prisión de máxima seguridad.

Era una noticia terrible, aun así, Kyouko no entendía como eso los implicaba a ellos. Se sintió momentáneamente aliviada de que no tuviera que ver con su hijo, sin embargo, la mirada del general no auguraba nada bueno.

—Éstos criminales pertenecían al grupo extremista "Ataúd Risueño" —Prosiguió el general, cómo para aclarar las dudas que se reflejaban en los ojos de Kyouko.

La señora Yuuki no se había dado cuenta que estaba apretando la mano de su esposo hasta que empezó a dolerle la mano. Ambos conocían demasiado bien ése nombre. Su influencia había sido tanta, que había marcado un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad.

—Entre los que se escaparon, se encontraban los dos líderes principales de esa mafia, ambos criminales de categoría 1. Tememos que puedan volver a unir el grupo.

Ambos esposos se voltearon a ver, con la misma expresión. Recordaban demasiado bien la época oscura, donde el largo y poderoso brazo de esa entidad había aterrorizado a toda la población, hasta que la Federación había logrado dispersarlos y apresar a sus dos máximos líderes.

—Entonces ¿estamos en peligro? —Preguntó Shouzou con cara de preocupación.

—Si ataúd risueño se vuelve a formar, me temo que todos lo estamos. —Declaró el general con preocupación. —Sin embargo, ése no es el motivo principal por el que estamos aquí. —Sus ojos de color azul profundo se clavaron en Shouzou. —Te necesitamos de vuelta.

El señor Yuuki cerró los ojos.

" _Así que eso es"_

—

Sabía que algo raro pasaba.

Lo supo al ver la extraña suburban negra parqueada justo enfrente de su casa, y el hecho de que todas las luces de la casa excepto la de la sala se encontraran apagadas.

Una vez entró, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, junto a unas extrañas gabardinas de color negro y gris. Dejó sus llaves en el tazón que se encontraba a la par de la puerta y después de quitarse los zapatos, se calzó las sandalias obligatorias para andar por la casa.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¡Ya estoy en casa! —Dijo a media voz, mientras se dirigía a la única luz encendida de todo el lugar.

Vio a sus padres en la sala, junto a dos invitados a los que no pudo identificar. Eran un apuesto joven de aproximadamente su edad y un señor ligeramente mayor que su padre. Si sintió alguna extrañeza, no tuvo tiempo de expresarlas pues inmediatamente su madre le presentó a los invitados, junto a su familiar cara de "no te olvides de saludar con educación".

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Realizó una cortés reverencia ante los dos invitados, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo al joven, quien le devolvió la pequeña reverencia mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Asuna Yuuki. —Exclamó con amabilidad. —Encantada de conocerlos.

—Mucho gusto, jovencita. —Le contestó el mayor de los dos. —Mi nombre es Johan Payne, y éste es Kazuto Kirigaya. —Presentó al chico de pelo azabache.

—Asuna, tu padre tiene que hablar en privado con estos hombres. ¿Me acompañarías a la cocina? —Exclamó su madre con el tono meloso que reservaba para cuando había visitas importantes. Ella no pudo más que asentir y seguir a Kyouko hacia la cocina, mientras sentía los ojos grises de su invitado clavados en su nuca.

—

—¿Qué está pasando Johan? ¿Por qué acudes a mí después de tanto tiempo?

Si Kazuto sintió alguna sorpresa en que el señor Yuuki tuteara al general, no lo demostró en absoluto.

Johan Payne suspiró con cansancio mientras se peinaba el pelo gris hacia atrás.

—Fuiste nuestro mejor director de inteligencia Shouzou, recuerda que fuiste tú quien se encargó del encarcelamiento de esos dos… El punto es, que has sido el mejor estratega que ha tenido la Federación. —Se permitió una sonrisa antes de continuar. —Tu hijo está siguiendo tus pasos de manera brillante, por cierto. Si sigue así ascenderá a teniente coronel en poco tiempo.

Shouzou sonrió ligeramente con orgullo.

—Aun así, Johan, ¿no tienes a gente mucho más capaz que yo en el departamento de inteligencia?

—Tengo a jóvenes muy prometedores, sí, pero ninguno cuenta con tu experiencia. Tú conoces a Ataúd Sonriente. Trabajaste contra ellos durante mucho tiempo. Además… hay otro motivo. Verás, te pongo en contexto. MS-1 es la prisión más segura con la que cuenta la Federación. ¿Has oído de Alcatraz? ¿La prisión impenetrable que se encontraba en una isla?

El señor Yuuki asintió, poniendo toda su atención en el general.

—Si bien Alcatraz era completamente inaccesible, MS-1 lo es aún más. Mientras Alcatraz se encontraba en una isla rodeada completamente de agua, la MS-1 se encuentra en medio de… la nada. —Johan prosiguió a aclarar al ver la cara de incredulidad de Shouzou. — MS-1 es una estación espacial diseñada para albergar a los criminales más peligrosos de la tierra. La única forma que habría de salir de allí es con ayuda exterior, y la única entidad que tiene acceso a la prisión, es la Federación.

En la cara del señor Yuuki se veía que ya iba comprendiendo a donde iba el general.

—Los doce criminales recibieron ayuda desde la Federación para poder escapar. En este momento estamos en una crisis en la que sospechamos hasta de nuestra propia sombra. Necesito gente en la que confiar. —Sentenció Johan con seriedad. —Y no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.

—

Asuna agarró una cuchara y empezó a comerse el cereal que se había servido, mientras veía con preocupación el rostro de su madre. Si bien era un alivio que no empezara a hablar acerca de su futuro, de sus notas, o del posible nuevo compromiso que había conseguido para ella con un joven de buena familia, el tenso silencio en el que se encontraban no era mucho mejor.

Se sentía bastante inquieta ante la incertidumbre de esos dos hombres importantes en su casa. Sabía que su padre había ocupado un puesto importante en la federación, pero de eso hacía ya quince años, pues se había retirado dos años después de que ella había nacido. Durante un momento creyó que se trataba de su hermano, quien acababa de salir de la academia y ocupaba ya un puesto bastante bueno, sin embargo, de lo poco que le dijo su madre, le aseguró que su hermano estaba bien y que era un tema completamente distinto el que los había llevado hasta la casa.

Si bien se moría de curiosidad, sabía que su madre la reprendería si preguntaba de más, por lo que optó por comer en silencio. Todavía la intrigaba la presencia del misterioso Kazuto. Por un momento había creído que era otro de los posibles pretendientes de su madre, cosa que ya se estaba volviendo frecuente.

Suspiró, supuso que tarde o temprano se enteraría de que estaba sucediendo.

—

Shouzou se masajeó la sien.

—Me gustaría ayudarte Johan, pero tú sabes que mi familia es mi máxima prioridad, temo ponerla en peligro si acepto el trabajo.

Johan asintió comprensivamente.

—Debes entender Shouzou que la mejor forma que tienes de proteger a tu familia es colaborando. Si Ataúd Risueño vuelve a formarse, todos aquellos que combatieron contra ellos en el pasado, estarán en peligro mortal. Recuerda que ellos no son de los que olvidan —Los ojos grises del general se clavaron en los del señor Yuuki. —Y no hay nadie que le haya hecho más daño a Ataúd Risueño que tú.

—Tal vez Johan, pero si acepto, volveré a ser un activo en contra de ellos, en cambio si me quedara en el anonimato, puede ser que pudiera pasar desapercibido, desaparecer junto a mi familia, hasta que la crisis pase, al menos, estaría con ellos para protegerlos…

Payne se acomodó en su asiento, cómo si ya esperara esa respuesta de Shouzou.

—Tranquilo, en el caso de que aceptaras, yo mismo me encargaría de la seguridad de tu familia. Es por eso por lo que he traído al comandante Kazuto conmigo. Él es el líder de un equipo de élite formado específicamente para brindar protección a los miembros de la federación y a sus familiares. Si quieres un punto de comparación, los miembros de este cuerpo están tan bien entrenados como la guardia suiza.

—Entonces, si aceptara el trabajo ¿trasladarían a mi familia a un lugar seguro? —Al garantizar la seguridad de su familia, Shouzou empezó a mostrarse más receptivo.

—Bueno, es un poco más complicado que eso. Pero Kazuto sabe más del tema que yo, así que dejaré que él te lo explique.

El comandante hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el general y se volvió hacia el señor Yuuki, manteniendo una expresión profesional en todo momento.

—Debido a que se sospecha de traidores dentro de la Federación, hemos decidido usar un sistema de compartimentación de información para esconder a su familia. Claro, en el caso de que usted aceptara.

Shouzou asintió. Conocía el sistema de compartimentación. Consistía exactamente en eso, dividir la información de tal manera en que un informante no podría conseguirla toda de un solo individuo.

—Para hacer efectivo este método, el único que podría saber la localización exacta del individuo es aquél que se le asignó como guardaespaldas. Es decir, el lugar sería escogido de manera arbitraria por el mismo y no formaría parte de la base de datos ni en conocimiento de algún otro miembro. Estrictamente sería una operación clandestina, pues no estaría formalmente autorizada por la Federación. En su caso, se le asignaría un guardaespaldas privado, que respondería solamente ante usted y ante mí. El guardia en cuestión sería un activo mío, totalmente entrenado para este tipo de tareas y de total confianza. Lo mismo sería para su hijo Kouichirou. Tanto a su esposa como a su hija, se le asignarían guardaespaldas que se encargarían de hacerlas desaparecer.

Shouzou asintió, digiriendo todo el plan que acababan de exponerle.

—Pensaron en todo ¿eh? —Comentó, tratando de relajar el ambiente. —Ok, Johan, lamento la falta de cortesía, pero… es de mi familia de la que estamos hablando. ¿Qué tanto confías en este muchacho?

El general sonrió.

—Amigo mío, a Kazuto le confiaría mi vida y la de mi familia. Y no estoy jugando, mi esposa y mis hijos se encuentran en éste momento protegidos por el mismo sistema—Contestó con gran seguridad y un deje de leve tristeza.

Shouzou se quedó un momento callado, evaluando toda la información que le habían dado. Era una decisión difícil, muy difícil. Tendría que renunciar, al menos durante un tiempo a su familia y a la vida que había construido. Pero era por su amigo, y por la seguridad de sus seres amados.

Vio a Johan, luego vio al joven Kazuto que lo acompañaba y tomó una decisión.

—Bien Johan, lo haré, te ayudaré. —Contestó al fin. —Pero tengo una condición.

El general de las fuerzas aéreas asintió.

—Lo que tú necesites.

Asuna estaba terminando sus cereales cuando su padre, acompañado de los dos hombres de la federación entraron al comedor. Rápidamente su madre levantó la vista de su tablet, ansiosa por tener algún tipo de información. La pelirroja la vio con extrañeza, ese comportamiento no era típico de su siempre serena y fría mamá.

—Necesito tener algunas palabras con ustedes. —Dijo el cabeza de la familia mientras se sentaba en la mesa, acompañado de los dos hombres. Ambas mujeres asintieron.

En unos cuantos minutos, Shouzou les resumió todo lo que había hablado con el general. Cuando llegó al tema de la seguridad, le cedió la palabra a Kazuto para que explicara esa parte.

—Les daremos un plazo de tres días para discutir cualquier detalle que consideren pertinente en familia. —En ese momento Kazuto sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsa y lo puso sobre la mesa. —También les entregaré los expedientes completos de aquellos que se encargarán de cuidarlos. En caso tengan alguna duda o preocupación acerca de ellos.

Sacó un fólder del estuche y se lo entregó a la señora Yuuki.

—El nombre del encargado de su seguridad es Ryoutarou Tsuboi, aka. Klein. veinticuatro años. Experto en operaciones especiales y camuflaje. Ha servido bajo mi mando durante dos años, y otros cuatro como teniente coronel de las fuerzas terrestres de la federación. —Sacó un segundo folder, el cuál entregó a Shouzou. —A usted le asignamos a Andrew Gilbert Miles, aka. Agil. 29 años. Excomandante de las fuerzas de élite de encubrimiento y contraespionaje, puesto del que se retiró después de ocho años ejerciéndolo. Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en operaciones especiales.

Kazuto buscó entre los distintos folders hasta dar con el que le interesaba, el cuál entregó a Asuna. A pesar de que no lo demostró, la chica pudo ver cierto deje de incomodidad en la mirada del joven.

—Finalmente, a cargo de la seguridad de la señorita Asuna por pedido expreso de su padre. —El chico tomó aíre antes de continuar. —Kazuto Kirigaya, aka. Kirito. 19 años. Comandante actual de las fuerzas de encubrimiento y contraespionaje de la federación. Graduado de la academia a los 14 años, sirvió como mayor durante dos años y teniente coronel durante uno. —El chico se veía visiblemente incómodo de tener que estar citando su propia biografía y logros. —Ascendido a comandante hace dos años. Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, operaciones encubiertas y espionaje. —Cerró el maletín. —Cualquier disconformidad o duda acerca de la información que les acabo de dar, pueden contactarme a través de la línea segura escrita al inicio de los expedientes y deben hacerlo antes del plazo de dos días. Cualquier otra información que deban saber se les proveerá a través de una línea segura

A pesar de que la señora Yuuki parecía estar a punto de protestar acerca de todo lo que acababan de decirle, tan sólo bastó una serena mirada de su esposo para advertirle que no era el momento, ya lo discutirían entre familia más tarde.

Ambos hombres se levantaron. La familia Yuuki hizo lo mismo.

—Te agradecemos por todo, amigo. —Le dijo Johan a Shouzou de manera fraternal mientras le daba la mano. Luego, se despidió formalmente del resto de la familia y encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida

Kazuto hizo también una ligera inclinación hacia el señor Yuuki y luego hacia el resto de su familia antes de enfilar sus pasos en la misma dirección que el general.

Asuna abrió el expediente del que sería su nuevo guardaespaldas. Al principio, colocado con un clip se encontraba una fotografía, desde la cuál un rostro serio y unos ojos de acero le devolvían la mirada.


	2. Preparándose

**Preparándose**

Llegó a su casa completamente exhausta, después de haber pasado todo el día en la universidad. Estaba a pocos días de las vacaciones de verano y los proyectos finales la estaban atosigando, sobre todo con las altas expectativas que tenía su madre en ella. Por si fuera poco, hacía más de cinco días que habían venido dos hombres de la Federación Internacional. Después de ésa extraña noche, su padre había pedido que el plazo de dos días que se habían dado para poner nuestros asuntos en órden fuera alargado a una semana, pues debía dejar la compañía lo mejor posible, además que yo necesitaba tomar de una vez los exámenes finales, una semana antes de los planeado para no atrasarme demasiado durante mi ausencia. Por suerte, las vacaciones de verano se acercaban, por lo que al menos podría dejar cerrado el semestre. Sin embargo, no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que desaparecer; y el hecho de atrasarme en las clases mientras mis amigos continuaban sus estudios no me hacía demasiada gracia.

Todo éste asunto no me estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia. Descubrí que parte del desasosiego que sentía era ocasionado por el miedo y la ansiedad ante la tan extraña situación. Mi padre no nos lo había dicho, pero yo intuía de más la razón de todo esto. Si la FNU necesitaba a mi padre de vuelta, sólo podía ser por una causa: Ataúd Risueño.

La era oscura había sido hacía ya más de veinte años, cuando diversas mafias de oriente se aliaron y consolidaron en las regiones céntricas de Japón, controlando desde esos puntos el mercado de China e India en las sombras durante más de dos años. Después de eso los operativos de la mega corporación fueron descubrieron por la Interpol, sin embargo, demasiado tarde. Habiendo tomado el dominio de varios países orientales a través de su débil infraestructura y con la ayuda de varias mafias europeas, Ataúd Risueño se consolidó como la cadena de delincuencia más grande de todo el continente Euroasiático. Varios antropólogos afirmaron que la razón del éxito de Ataúd Risueño fue que: En lugar de enfrentarse a mafias enemigas para conseguir poder, las absorbió. Varios grupos extremistas de oriente, así cómo poderosas sectas y demás asociaciones ilícitas desaparecieron por completo, seducidas por el poder de Ataúd Risueño y la promesa de carta blanca para hacer lo que quisieran. La anarquía comenzó.

Se realizaron varias cumbres en la que los gobiernos del viejo continente y representantes de los Estados Unidos de América se reunieron para discutir una solución clave ante tan poderosa red. Finalmente, y cuando América se vio amenazada en varios países de Centro y Sudamérica, se tomó la decisión global de unir fuerzas. La Federación de las Naciones Unidas fue creada.

Entidades gubernamentales cómo la CIA, el FBI y el M-16 pondrían todos sus activos a favor de la federación. Cada país tendría que ceder el veinte por ciento de sus fuerzas navales, aéreas y terrestres. La OTAN fue el punto de partida de la FNU, la entidad internacional armada más grande vista jamás. Después de eso, fueron tres años de una violenta y cruenta guerra entre la Federación de las Naciones Unidas y Ataúd Risueño. Guerra que culminó con la muerte de la mayoría de los jefes de la organización, la creación del MS-1 y una destrucción valuada en más de cincuenta mil millones de dólares.

Ataúd risueño había creado un antes y un después. Y a partir de entonces, toda escuela secundaria debía enseñar la historia de la Guerra Oscura, llamada así por las banderas que acostumbraban a usar los enemigos, una bandera negra con el dibujo de un ataúd sonriente. Era un curso elemental, pues no sólo repasaba la guerra más sangrienta que había habido, sino que mostraba la única vez en la que las grandes superpotencias se habían aliado contra un enemigo común, habían dejado todas sus diferencias de lado.

Ataúd sonriente fue algo terrible en la historia de la humanidad. —Solía decir nuestro maestro de historia. —Horrible, pero históricamente necesario. Nos acercábamos a un punto de declive debido a nuestras diferencias y absurdas peleas entre países. La tensión que existía entre Rusia y Estados Unidos era preocupante y estaba llegando a puntos de insostenibilidad. Necesitábamos un incentivo, una razón para unirnos cómo planeta, como seres humanos. La FNU ha sido la cumbre de nuestra evolución, cuando por fin nos dimos cuenta que somos de la misma especie, que debemos apoyarnos, para sobrevivir.

El hecho de que la Federación de las Naciones Unidas requiriera a mi padre de nuevo me ponía nerviosa. Él había sido un militar brillante de las fuerzas aéreas de Tokio, se graduó con honores y ascendió muy rápido a puestos importantes. Cuando la Federación se formó, él encabezó parte de la comisión de Tokio enviada para ponerse al servicio de ésta éntidad. Demostró eficazmente sus dotes cómo estratega, a tal punto que el general de la división aérea de la Federación: Johan Payne lo puso a cargo de la logística contra Ataúd Risueño. Sirvió hasta que ésta poderosa éntidad fue disuelta, los jefes muertos o encarcelados y las tierras expropiadas volvieron a sus dueños originales. Después de ello se retiró, pese a que se encontraba en la cumbre de su carrera.

Creo, aunque él lo niega para no preocuparme, que dejó la Federación por mi hermano y por mí. Y ahora volvía a su anterior puesto, por mí también, por nosotros, por proteger a su familia.

Esa noche en que vinieron los dos hombres, no pude dormir bien. Al otro día pensé que había sido un mal sueño, un sueño de esos que no son reparadores, sino que, al contrario, te llenan de una mala vibra increíble. Pensé que ambos habían sido fruto de mi imaginación, más la maleta que encontré ese mismo día al volver de la universidad me aclaró que había sido cierto, que debía empacar para irme con un extraño que tendría que protegerme.

Las sorpresas no acababan, esa noche, cuando fui a cenar con mi madre, me di cuenta de que mi papá también se encontraba allí, en la mesa, hablando con ella. Ver a mi padre a la hora de la cena era un suceso tan improbable cómo el cometa Harvey.

—¡Es sólo un chico Shouzou! ¿¡Cómo le confías el cuidado de nuestra hija a un completo desconocido que no tiene ni veinte años!? —Mi madre se caracterizaba por ser una mujer estricta, pero nunca la había visto tan alterada.

—Johan me ha dicho que es el mejor activo con el que cuenta la Federación. —Contestó mi padre con calma. —Increíblemente hábil e inteligente, ascendió a comandante de las fuerzas de élite siendo muy joven, es un prodigio.

—Podrá ser muy inteligente y todo, pero siento que alguien con más experiencia sería mejor para cuidarla. —Mi madre no parecía ceder terreno.

—Escucha, Kyouko, confía en mí ¿sí? Hay algo en ese muchacho que me inspira confianza, no sé que es. Pero siento que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para protegerla.

—Aun no entiendo por qué a nosotros ¿por qué tú Shouzou? ¿Por qué te necesitan a ti? ¿Por qué no te dejan tener una vida normal? —Lo último había sonado casi cómo un susurro.

Mi padre sonrió con nostalgia y amargura.

—Tanto tú cómo yo, sabemos que nuestra vida nunca sería normal Kyouko. Ellos no me obligaron, yo acepté, para poder protegerlos, es la única forma que tengo de asegurar su seguridad. —Pasó otra cosa insólita, mi padre tomó la mano de mi mamá. —No soportaría que algo malo les pasara, esto es muy difícil para mí… Créeme, no saber donde están será un suplicio, pero al menos sabré que están a salvo. Y yo… junto a mi hijo haremos todo lo posible por volver a poner las cosas en orden.

Llegué hasta donde ellos se encontraban, con sentimientos encontrados ante lo mucho que se estaba preocupando mi madre de mi seguridad. Yo sabía que ella quería lo mejor para mí, por muy difíciles de digerir que fueran sus decisiones. Fingí que no había escuchado nada y me senté frente al plato ya servido frente a una de las sillas. Volteé hacia mi padre, quien me devolvió la mirada con cariño, era increíblemente raro verlo sentado enfrente, por lo que no supe si debía decirle algo o qué hacer en lo absoluto.

—Kouichirou se nos unirá para cenar mañana. —sentenció con voz suave, quitándome la carga de tener que decir algo para romper el hielo. —Haremos un pequeño banquete aquí, para nosotros, pues será el último día que nos veremos hasta nuevo aviso.

Un sollozo entrecortado salió de mi garganta cuando intenté hablar.

—Sé que es duro. —Dijo mi padre con tristeza. —Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer, es lo más seguro. Lamento todo lo que los estoy haciendo pasar; lo que te estoy haciendo pasar; Asuna. —Sus tranquilos ojos se clavaron en mí. —Tu madre me contó que ya tomaste todos los exámenes finales y dejaste listo lo mejor que pudiste los proyectos que debías hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza. Tendría que desaparecer una semana antes de la culminación del semestre en la universidad, por lo que había tenido que tomar antes los exámenes finales y dejar entregados los proyectos individuales, así cómo dejar hecha mi parte en los proyectos grupales.

—¿Tú maleta ya está lista? —Preguntó mi madre. —Recuerda llevar sólo lo imprescindible, el presupuesto de tu guardaespaldas será totalmente ilimitado, así que trata de llevar lo mínimo.

Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo. —Mientras menos llames la atención y más ligero vayas, mejor. Recuerda ser siempre amable y respetuosa con Kazuto. —Un atisbo de sorpresa acudió a mi cara ante la perspectiva de que mi padre lo llamara por su nombre.

—Lo haré. —Respondí a media voz, después de haber tragado.

Mi padre asintió y ahí acabó la charla, el resto de la cena transcurrió sin una palabra más.

Salí de mi habitación con mi ya habitual maletín hacia la sala de reuniones de nuestro departamento. La sede de la división aérea de la Federación era un gran edificio a las afueras de Tokio, en Japón. El piso en el que me encontraba contaba con veinte habitaciones, una sala común y una sala de reuniones, así como algunas áreas de recreación y un gimnasio. Todas estas dependencias eran únicamente de mi escuadrón, las fuerzas de élite Alpha. En total contaba con cuarenta y dos activos, ejerciendo cómo protectores de las entidades principales del mundo: presidentes, generales, y cualquiera que fuera importante para la federación.

El último caso, que parecía ser simplemente uno de rutina, se había vuelto muy extraño, al menos para mí, pues se me había pedido que ejerciera cómo activo en él. La petición había sido de parte de Shouzou Yuuki, apoyado por el general Johan Payne, por lo que no había podido negarme.

Pasé la tarjeta magnética por el sensor de la puerta y ésta se abrió con un silbido metálico. Dentro de la sala ya me esperaban mis hombres más capaces, los cuales estarían a cargo de la misión.

Andrew se encontraba en el extremo más alejado de la puerta, su gran corpulencia abarcando casi todo ése lado de la mesa rectangular. A su lado se encontraba Ryoutarou, viendo alguna cosa en su celular y finalmente Suguha Kirigaya, mi hermana-prima menor, qué por azares del destino había quedado a mi cargo, ya que había sido una de las mejores egresadas de la academia y había sido aceptada en la división de élite.

—Bien —Anuncié mientras me sentaba para que me pusieran atención. —En dos días empezará una nueva misión. Rutina, totalmente común y corriente. Se usará un sistema de compartimentación tanto en el caso de Klein cómo en el mío. Agil, tú y dos de mis hombres que tú elegirás se encargaran de la protección pública de Shouzou Yuuki, así cómo de su hijo mayor, el teniente Kouichirou Yuuki.

Agil asintió y tomó el folder con la información que le di.

—Klein —Volteé hacia el pelirrojo, más el acto no fue recíproco, pues el siguió viendo su teléfono. —¡Klein! –Dije un poco más alto, por si no me había oído.

—No me hables, traidor. —Contestó él, sin despegar los ojos del aparato digital.

Rodé los ojos, preparándome mentalmente para cualquiera que fuera el drama que me iba a montar. —Klein ¿de qué diablos hablas?

—¿De qué diablos hablo? —Respondió él, cómo si la respuesta fuera obvia y volteando por primera vez desde que había entrado. — Ay sí, ay sí, cómo soy el jefe, me voy a autoasignar a la chica linda y le voy a dejar a Klein su madre loca. —Terminó con evidente burla y simulando enojo.

—Cómo ya te había dicho, fue el padre de ella quien lo requirió así, en el plan no estaba que yo tuviera que participar en la operación…

—Ajá, el padre decidió que el guardia con menos edad cuidara de su preciosa hija, la cuál casualmente se encuentra en la misma edad… ¡Qué coincidencia!

—Vamos, déjalo Klein. —Intervino la voz profunda de Agil. —El chico se encuentra en esa edad, no puedes culparlo por sentirse atraído a una jovencita. —Ahora Andrew se había unido al jueguito… genial.

Fruncí los labios, cómo cada vez que lo hacía cuando esos dos decidían hablar de mi vida personal.

—Ok, ¿sus bromas pueden esperar a que termine de asignar el caso? De verdad quiero dejar las cosas en orden cuando antes.

—Claro, mientras antes termine con ustedes bola de mugrosos, antes podré irme a pasar tiempo con mi linda protegida. —Respondió Klein, sin ánimos de dejar de molestar.

Me pasé la mano por la cara, e ignorando la mirada de complicidad que ambos hombres se dirigían, me volví hacia mi hermana, que había seguido el hilo de la conversación con un aire divertido.

—Sugu, te dejaré a cargo del escuadrón. —Le entregué una llave maestra que daba acceso a todo el edificio, así cómo a los documentos de los servidores de la Federación. —Pase lo que pase, confía sólo en tus hombres y en el General Payne. —Ella asintió con seriedad. —Agil, responderás sólo ante ella; Klein y yo desapareceremos después de esto de manera no oficial. Esto incluye sus riesgos, lo más probable es que toda la operación no se haga pública, pero todo es posible y podría suceder una filtración de información, lo que crearía un lío pues ninguno de nuestros movimientos estará aprobado por la Federación. Payne se encargará de desacreditar y ralentizar lo más posible cualquier acusación o proceso para detenernos. Ustedes —Dije, mientras señalaba a mi hermana y a Agil. —No hagan nada en ese caso, no nos conviene que se pongan en evidencia, manténganse lo más al margen posible.

—Oye, pero entonces, la Federación no estará equivocada en hacer algo, porque tú lo que quieres es secuestrar a la joven Yuuki ¿no? —Klein y Agil explotaron en carcajadas ante el comentario del primero.

—Ok, eso es todo, los veo pasado mañana a las cuatro de la mañana para ultimar detalles. —Ignorando a los dos bromistas, me dirigí hacia la salida, con las risas cómplices de ambos hombres siguiéndome.

Una vez ya no me vieron, me permití rodar los ojos.

" _Hombres de suma confianza… si claro, cómo no"_

* * *

 **¡Hey! A todos los que han seguido esta historia, ¡muchas gracias! Es mi primera historia en éste fandom, a pesar de que lo he seguido durante bastante tiempo. Esta idea se encontraba rondando por mi cabeza por algún tiempo ya, espero les siga gustando.**

 **Este capítulo lo escribí durante una noche de insomnio en semana santa. A partir de acá tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar, pues tengo otros proyectos y la universidad a mis espaldas así qué… lo lamento, trataré de hacerlo lo más seguido posible, y espero de veras que sigan apoyando la historia.**

 **Iré con los reviews.**

 **TheSoloPlayer: Ok… Necesito respuestas… ¿a qué se refiere, amigo mío? Llevo sin dormir semanas tratando de adivinarlo :D.**

 **L´Fleur Noir: ¡Gracias! Gracias también por leer antes el primer capítulo, espero te siga gustando la historia :3**

 **Txukyahm: ¡Buenos días para ti también! Créeme que tu review me alegró el día. Me alegra un montón que te guste mi estilo y espero lo siga haciendo. Espero no defraudarte con éste fic y que te siga gustando. También espero seguir oyendo de ti. Un saludo.**

 **Guest: ¡Me alegro! Aquí te dejo una nueva dosis. :D**

 **SJZ77: ¡Gracias! Espero éste segundo capítulo te haya gustado tanto cómo a mí me gustó hacerlo. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Y pues, por ahora, eso es todo.**

 **Requiescat in Pace**

 **Altaïr.**


	3. Nubes Grises

Nubes Grises

Amaneció nublado, la suave lluvia caía sobre la casa a un ritmo acompasado que me invitaba a dormir. Pero no podía, apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche. Una extraña sensación atenazaba mi garganta, me recordaba a cuando de pequeña me emocionaba por un viaje, sin embargo, esta sensación no era de emoción, era de incertidumbre, y miedo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Alguien tocó mi puerta, supuse que ya era hora. Suspirando, me levanté de la cama, siendo plenamente consciente del frío del suelo, y de la habitación en general. Sabía que era la última vez que la veía y era una sensación extraña, muy extraña. Me cambié cómo todas las mañanas, sin embargo, de manera más lenta, metódica, cómo si fuera un ritual. Me puse ropa sencilla, en tonos opacos, blusa azul oscuro y pantalones negros, que, irónicamente combinaban con el clima de la mañana. Me recogí el pelo en una sencilla cola y me puse mis tenis más cómodos. Después metí las últimas cosas a la pequeña mochila que llevaba con mis pertenencias más básicas, una mudada de ropa, mis auriculares y algunos objetos de higiene personal. El teléfono tendría que dejarlo en casa, pues podían usarlo para rastrearnos. Luego ya compraríamos otro en el camino, por lo que lo único que hice fue sacar la memoria con toda mi música y fotos del antiguo y la introduje en mi antiguo mp3, el cuál si podía llevar pues no se conectaba a internet.

Finalmente salí de la habitación, despidiéndome silenciosamente de todo lo que había en ella, sabiendo que no lo vería en un largo rato. Un trueno sonó en solitario a la distancia mientras me dirigía a la cocina. El lugar nunca había tenido demasiada luz, pero hoy se veía bastante siniestra, más oscura de lo normal. Ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, me serví un plato de cereal con leche, rechazando cualquier comida que me ofreció nuestra cocinera. Sentía el estómago revuelto y a duras penas podría tragar nada.

Mi madre ya estaba en el comedor, frente un plato de pan tostado con mantequilla y jalea. Volteó la vista hacia mí y no sé que fue más extraño, si su inusual elección de desayuno o la mirada que me dedicó, mirada que en mi vida había visto antes. Pude vislumbrar miedo en sus ojos, sentimiento que jamás había visto en ella antes. El ver a mi inflexible madre desmoronarse de esa manera fue un duro golpe para mí. Ahogué un ligero sollozo al sentarme en la mesa, justo frente a ella. Un tenso silencio invadió el lugar, hasta que decidí romperlo, sin poder aguantar más la situación.

—Buenos días… — Dije en voz queda.

—Buenos días, hija. —Contestó cómo lo hacía siempre, con la voz de siempre, pero no con el tono de siempre. Parecía distraída, sin enfocarse en nada en específico cuando lo usual era que mantuviera su vista fija en su tablet, sumamente concentrada en algo.

La puerta principal del comedor crujió de repente, haciéndonos a mi madre y a mí voltear sobresaltadas hacia ella. Un suspiro de desánimo lucho por salir de mi garganta al ver a mi padre. Se veía cansado y parecía mucho mayor a unos cuantos días atrás. En lugar de vestir su traje de trabajo normal, llevaba un saco color gris con detalles dorados en las empuñaduras. El logo de la federación estaba bordado con hilo dorado del lado izquierdo. En sus hombreras se veían tres estrellas doradas sobre tres franjas rojas delgadas, signo de su rango en el ejército; coronel. Detrás de él venía mi hermano mayor, Kouichirou, uniformado de la misma manera, pero su traje era el azul de la marina y en las hombreras sólo se veía una estrella, pues su rango era el de comandante.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, mi padre a la par de mi mamá y mi hermano a la par mía. Ambos nos saludaron afectuosamente. Kou había llegado la noche anterior a la casa. No puedo describir la alegría de verlo de nuevo y el desánimo de tener que hacerlo en esa situación.

Había llegado más o menos a las cinco de la tarde, con aspecto cansado, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba el gorro de oficial en la mano izquierda y una mochila con sus cosas en la izquierda. Se veía mucho más bronceado que el año pasado y había crecido en tono muscular. Sus pómulos se veían más marcados y las ojeras sugerían que no había dormido mucho en los últimos días, sin embargo, en el momento en que me vio, dejó todas sus cosas en el suelo y corrió a abrazarme. No pude más que reírme por su exagerada reacción y abrazarlo con igual ímpetu.

Platicamos de un sinfín de cosas esa noche, comimos con nuestros padres, y finalmente jugamos videojuegos hasta tarde, como en los viejos tiempos. En el pasado, nunca le había logrado ganar a mi hermano en ningún juego, hasta ahora. Aunque debíamos considerar que el hacía años no jugaba y que yo si lo hacía de vez en cuando, eso no impidió que se lo restregara en la cara.

—Qué puedo decir. —Dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros. —Eres una mejor comandante que yo. Tal vez debería darte mi cargo. —Exclamó, riendo.

—Claro. —Contesté, rodando los ojos. —Mejor comandante en un videojuego, no en la vida real.

—Hey, no subestimes los videojuegos. —Me replicó, mientras empezaba de repente a hacerme cosquillas. —A veces son tan realistas que es difícil separarlos de la vida real.

—Ajá —Contesté cómo pude, entre risas. —Leí sobre esa paradoja en algún lado, ¿Cuándo un juego deja de ser un juego?

—Me recuerdo de ése ensayo, creo mucha plática entre los cadetes de la federación. El autor fue un tal Kahiko o Kayaba, no me acuerdo muy bien. —Me dijo él mientras me daba una tregua en la guerra de cosquillas. —Creo que deja de ser un juego cuando tú crees que lo deja de ser.

—El punto es. —Seguí yo, dejando cierta distancia para evitar un ataque a traición por su parte. —Que al menos por el momento ser comandante en un juego y en la vida real es muy diferente.

—Tienes razón, nunca serías mejor comandante que yo—Dijo en tono juguetón. —Pero apuesto a que serías la mejor subcomandante del mundo "Destello Veloz" —Lo último lo dijo haciendo alusión a mi nombre en el juego.

—Supongo que sí… —En realidad, hubo un tiempo en que eso no se encontraba lejos de la realidad. De pequeña siempre quise ir a la academia de la federación, ya que mi hermano estudiaba allí, sin embargo, mi madre se había negado rotundamente y mi padre había estado de acuerdo con ella.

Una tercera persona interrumpió nuestra conversación. Nuestro padre acababa de entrar a la sala, sentándose a la par de nosotros en la alfombra del centro.

—¿Y bien? —Nos vio expectantes. —¿Quién ganó?

Mi hermano sonrió, satisfecho.

—Asuna me hizo trizas —Contestó de inmediato mientras me desordenaba el cabello de forma fraternal.

Mi padre nos vio con ternura antes de abrazarnos a ambos.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que al final mi padre besó mi cabeza, cómo acostumbraba hacer cuando yo era más pequeña.

—Los amo mucho, nos dijo luego de un momento. Y no haría esto a menos que fuera la mejor opción.

Asentí de manera comprensiva y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, que me había alejado de él, y en ése momento me di cuenta que lo extrañaba, extrañaba mucho que pasara su mano por mi pelo, que besara mi cabeza, lo extrañaba a él en general. Y ahora ya no lo vería durante un largo tiempo, si es que lo volvía a ver.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante estos pensamientos. Vernos a los tres, sin saber si algún día volveríamos a estar de nuevo juntos.

La despedida de mi madre había sido más fría, pues había consistido en repasar si llevaba todo lo esencial. Yo sabía que esa era su manera de preocuparse por mí e internamente lo apreciaba de sobremanera.

Y eso nos llevaba al día de hoy, donde estábamos a minutos de no volver a vernos en un largo tiempo. El pensamiento hizo que el nudo en mi garganta se apretara un poco más. Tratando de no pensar en ello, me concentré en comer mi cereal.

Se escuchó un sonido fuerte, monótono y breve en toda la casa. Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta que había sido el timbre. Los cuatro nos quedamos viendo. Sin decir ninguna palabra, mi madre se levantó a abrir la puerta, mientras yo, queriendo hacer algo útil, me encargué de nuestros platos sucios, llevándolos a la cocina.

Una vez regresé, mis ojos se toparon con unos grises que ya conocía. Junto a él se encontraban el guardia de mi mamá "Klein" y el guardia de mi padre y hermano "Agil" a quienes reconocí por las fotos de sus expedientes.

Se me hizo curioso ver a Kazuto con ropa de civil, después de habérmelo imaginado siempre con el uniforme de la federación. El único uniformado era Agil, quien llevaba el gorro debajo del brazo.

El saludo de los tres consistió en una reverencia hacia mí y el saludo militar hacia mi padre y hermano.

—Les daremos unos minutos a solas. —Dijo con voz neutra Kazuto. —Partiremos a las nueve en punto. —Les hizo una seña a ambos acompañantes y los tres salieron del salón.

Los cuatro nos paramos. El más próximo a mí fue Kouchirou, que no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarme con fuerza.

—Eres fuerte, hermanita, mucho más que yo. —Me empezó a decir con ternura. —Cuídate, yo sé que eres perfectamente capaz de ello. Te quiero mucho hermanita. —Después de eso bajó la voz y me dijo más quedamente. —Un consejo, trata de no quedártele viendo tanto tiempo a tu guardaespaldas, ¿sí? —Me guiñó un ojo con cara de broma y se rio ligeramente ante la cara que puse por su abrupto comentario.

—Cuídate, te quiero Kou. —Fue lo único que pude decir, mientras aún sentía rojas las orejas. Al menos le había quitado algo de drama al asunto, me permití sonreír por primera vez en el día.

Finalmente abracé a mis padres. No dije nada, pues sabía que si intentaba hablar, rompería en llanto. Ellos tampoco, tan sólo me abrazaron, entre todos, y por una última vez, me sentí en mi hogar.

Salimos del comedor hacia la sala, donde nos esperaban los tres hombres, acompañados de otros dos, uniformados como sargentos de la federación. Supuse que eran el resto de la guardia de mi padre y mi hermano. Mi padre fue el primero en hablar.

—Kazuto, Ryotarou, Agil, pongo en sus manos la vida de las tres personas más importantes para mí, y confío plenamente en que me devolverán a mi familia sana y salva. A cambio haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para terminar con todo éste asunto de una vez por todas.

Los tres hicieron una inclinación de la cabeza hacia mi padre.

—Los cuidaremos con nuestras vidas, señor. —Respondió Agil con voz grave.

—Hay dos carros esperándonos. —Anunció Kazuto después de chequear su teléfono. —Uno en la puerta delantera, el cuál usará Klein, y uno en la puerta trasera, en el que nos iremos Asuna y yo. Ambos iremos a diferentes aeropuertos y somos los únicos que sabemos a cuál. Cualquier emergencia podremos contactar con línea directa a la comandante en funciones del departamento de protección y contraespionaje: Suguha Kirigaya. Sin embargo, esto lo haremos tan sólo en caso de emergencia absoluta. Finalmente, esto —Mencionó Kazuto mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato de su bolsa y me lo daba. —Es un dispositivo de comunicación local y sólo lo podrán utilizar para contactar, en el caso de la señora Yuuki a Klein y en caso de Asuna, a mí.

Los primeros en salir fueron mi madre con Ryotarou por la puerta de adelante. Esperamos un momento a que se fuera, antes de caminar hacia la puerta de atrás.

—Señor. —Dijo Kazuto cómo despedida mientras se cuadraba ante mi padre, sin embargo, este le extendió la mano.

—Cuida de mi hija, Kazuto, cuídala como si fuera lo más preciado para ti.

—Lo haré señor.

Y con esas últimas palabras, subimos al automóvil y pusimos marcha hacia el aeropuerto.

Cayó una gota en el vidrio, luego otra, y otra hasta que empezó a llover. Volteé hacia la ventana, viendo mi vecindario desaparecer, y preguntándome que era lo que me guardaba el destino.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Qué tal, lamento la demora, tuve que actualizar otra historia de otro fandom antes, y luego los exámenes finales me atraparon, pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo cap para todos ustedes. Gracias de corazón a todos los que comentaron y votaron en ésta historia.**

 **Espero les guste el cap.**

 **Y vamos con los review.**

 **Txukyahm: Tal vez éste cap te sepa tambíen a poco, pero quería dejar cimentados los sentimientos de toda la familia entre ellos, el en próximo cap ya empezará el nudo de la trama. El Kirito exasperado me servirá para más de alguna escena, o al menos eso espero.**

 **Sí, de hecho me inspiré en Marx para crear la situación. La premisa del enemigo en común ya ha sido utilizada en varias películas e incluso se menciona en la filosofía de Maquiavelo. Sobre tu pregunta, en general si estoy familiarizado con la corriente Hegeliana y la Marxista, recibí algunos cursos de filosofía en el área común de la universidad. La verdad es que me resulta bastante interesante conversar con alguien que estudia la materia. ¡Un saludo para ti también! Espero te guste el cap y espero también no tardarme para el siguiente.**

 **SJZ77: ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Sí, de hecho voy a subir una imágen del logo de la federación, pero eso ya será después. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el cap.**

 **Izzy2866: ¡Qué coincidencia! Espero te guste el cap. De veras, muchísimas gracias por el comentario.**

 **Recuerden que cualquier consulta, duda o sugerencia pueden mandármela por PM.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir, me despido, pequeños asesinos.**

 **Requiescat in pace.**

 **Altaïr.**


	4. Tormenta

**Tormenta**

 **Asuna**

La gran construcción del aeropuerto nacional de Nakita pronto se hizo visible frente a nosotros. Parqueamos frente a las puertas de salidas internacionales del país. Un turista que parecía desorientado se acercó al carro y preguntó un par de cosas en un idioma que no pude entender del todo, posiblemente cantonés. Kazuto asintió y dio una respuesta que se escuchó bastante vaga en el mismo idioma. Finalmente me indicó que bajáramos del carro. No entendí nada de lo que estaba pasando mientras tomaba mis escasas pertenencias y me bajaba del vehículo. El señor extranjero tomó las llaves que le tendió Kirito y en una fracción de segundo se fue del lugar, dejándonos frente a las oficinas de Lufthansa, una de las más grandes compañías aéreas orientales. Durante la guerra oscura había puesto sus aeronaves en servicio de la federación para transporte de civiles y suministros. Al finalizar la guerra había recibido varias condecoraciones y el monopolio de varias rutas aéreas, sobre todo en China y Japón.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunté con curiosidad, ya que me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la mínima idea de nuestro paradero.

Por toda respuesta mi compañero me pasó un boleto y unos cuantos documentos. "Rui Hayashi" era el nombre que constaba en mi pasaporte, junto a una foto mía con el pelo corto que en mi vida recordaba haberme tomado.

—¿Rui Hayashi? —Pregunté con cierta sorna a Kazuto. —¿Chica entregada?

El se encogió de hombros.

—También significa cariñosa, por si prefieres la definición. —Contestó con voz despreocupadamente seria. —Es un nombre lo suficientemente genérico como para pasar desapercibida.

—Y ¿cómo dice en el tuyo? —Pregunté, curiosa. —Ya sabes, para llamarte por ese nombre. —Continué ante su mirada de incomodidad.

—Durante el trayecto me puedes llamar Kirito. —Respondió con cierta frialdad. —El apellido no es pertinente.

Decidí no darle vueltas al asunto al sentir cierta incomodidad por parte de Kazuto, por lo que dejé de enfocarme en mi compañero y decidí estudiar mis documentos. Aparte de mis papeles de identificación, el vuelo que tomábamos era rumbo a Ginebra, Suiza, y salía en dos horas. El vuelo duraba unas 17 horas, lo que lo hacía parecer bastante tedioso.

—Ok, escucha. Ésta es la parte más peligrosa de toda la operación. —Dijo Kirito de manera casual mientras hacíamos cola para hacer el check-in. —Una vez en el aeropuerto de Ginebra, nos volveremos lo suficientemente invisibles como para estar seguros. Mientras tanto debemos mantener un perfil muy bajo.

—¿No crees que hablar esto donde hay gente es contraproducente? —Le contesté, casi susurrando las palabras.

El negó con la cabeza. —El mejor lugar para hablar es cuando hay bastante gente. —Empezó a explicarme. —Una vez trabajas en esta profesión te das cuenta de que la gente rara vez pone atención a lo que otros dicen, pues el cerebro al no estar enfocado en ello lo traduce como ruido blanco. Además de eso, se ve mucho menos sospechoso que pararse a hablar a la mitad de un pasillo desierto y los micrófonos también se vuelven inútiles en estas circunstancias, así que estamos bien mientras nuestro lenguaje corporal no nos delate. —Terminó de manera perfectamente casual, como si estuviéramos hablando de lo que haríamos en unas vacaciones.

Lo escuché con atención mientras anotaba en mi cabeza todo lo que había dicho, pues seguramente sería útil saberlo en el futuro que nos aguardaba. Después de unos minutos en los que hablamos-simulamos hablar de cualquier cosa, nos llegó el turno. Nos atendió una amable y atractiva joven de ojos azules y pelo negro. Yo me sentía bastante nerviosa e incómoda al dar documentos falsos, y el estrés era aún mayor al tener que disimular mi malestar y tratar de poner atención a la chica, quien alegremente había empezado conversación mientras revisaba nuestros papeles.

—¡Entonces! —Dijo mientras tecleaba el código de nuestros boletos en la computadora. —Ginebra ¿eh? Es un lugar muy bonito, algo frío, pero con un buen suéter y una bebida caliente se soporta bien. ¿Por qué van? Viajan bastante ligero, por lo que no sabría decirlo ¿Luna de miel?

Yo me quedé en blanco por la insinuación, sobre todo porque estaba demasiado nerviosa por todo el asunto cómo para reaccionar de la manera adecuada. Escuché que Kazuto se reía incómodamente.

—¡Oh! ¿No son pareja? Disculpen el atrevimiento, es que a simple vista se ven bien juntos y… —Empezó mientras se ponía algo colorada.

—No, no, sin pena —Dijo Kazuto, con voz comprensiva. —Sí estamos saliendo, tan sólo falta bastante tiempo para una luna de miel. —Continuó mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura. —Tan sólo queremos unas vacaciones lejos del trabajo, de hecho. —Logré ver en medio de mi confusión cómo su voz se hacía más tímida y sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. —Son nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos.

Lo dijo con tanta credibilidad que no hubo problema en que la joven se tragara el cuento, de hecho, casi y me lo tragaba yo, de lo convincente que había sonado. La muchacha nos devolvió los documentos junto con nuestros asientos ya chequeados y nos deseó feliz vuelo con una sonrisa amistosa y con bastante picardía.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso? —Le pregunté una vez ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aproveché un efecto psicológico. —Respondió con simpleza. —Cuando te presentas cómo pareja ante una persona, tiende a recordar no a dos personas diferentes, sino a una sola pareja. En caso de que se les pregunte si han visto a una chica castaña o a un chico pelinegro, es mucho menos probable que nos recuerde por factores separados. Ella no vio a un chico o a una chica con ciertas características, vio a una pareja de jóvenes y ya.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, mientras me daba cuenta de todo el trabajo psicológico que usaban los agentes de la federación en su favor.

—¿Algún otro truco que deba saber? —Me dirigí hacia él mientras nos movíamos hacia la parte de seguridad del aeropuerto, donde nos pusimos a hacer cola.

—Eh… —Pareció pensar unos segundos Kirito. — Cuando debas fingir alguna emoción, trata de recordar lo mejor que puedas la última vez que te sentiste así, ayuda a darle más veracidad a tu actuación.

—¿Acaso ustedes aprenden de "Inception" cómo ser agentes? —Bromeé con él, refiriéndome a la película.

El esbozó una sonrisa, siendo la primera sonrisa genuina que vi por su parte desde que lo conocí.

Una vez pasamos por seguridad sin ningún inconveniente nos dirigimos a la sala de espera de nuestro vuelo, la cuál se encontraba casi vacía. No es cómo si mucha gente viajara a Ginebra en esta época del año… O en general.

Me senté en la sala de espera, siendo seguida unos instantes después por Kazuto, quien se recostó sobre el asiento, cerrando los ojos.

Yo me dispuse a escuchar música, tratando de no pensar en toda la situación. Tan sólo pensar en mis padres y mi hermano me hacía un nudo en la garganta. No era justo, no era justo que una familia honesta tuviera que separarse porque corría peligro en su propia casa. No entendía cómo ataúd risueño justificaba sus actos, cómo sus miembros lograban dormir por la noche sin sentir culpa, por todas aquellas familias que habían destruido.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se rompió cuando avisaron por los megáfonos que empezarían a embarcar. Debido a que éramos pocos, no se realizó por grupos, sino que simplemente nos pidieron hacer una fila enfrente de la puerta.

Embarcamos en cuestión de minutos, yo con el corazón en la boca de nuevo debido a nuestros pasaportes falsos, sin embargo, la encargada se limitó a compararnos físicamente con el pasaporte y luego comprobar nuestros pases de embarque, antes de dejarnos pasar. Debido a que se trataba de un vuelo internacional, nuestros nombres, aunque fueran los falsos, figurarían en la lista que la aerolínea entregaría a Ginebra por razones de aduanas, esta era la parte más delicada de todo nuestro viaje, el único lugar desde el cuál podrían seguir algún rastro. Si llegábamos a Ginebra sin incidentes, nos volveríamos prácticamente invisibles, ya que nadie además de nosotros dos sabría nuestra localización, o al menos eso me había explicado Kazuto.

Llegamos a nuestros asientos y pusimos nuestras mochilas en el compartimiento correspondiente. Kazuto subió la mía y luego la suya, sacando de ésta un pequeño estuche con algo similar a una laptop.

—Eh… Rui, ¿te gustaría el asiento de la ventana? —A simple vista parecía una pregunta amable, sin embargo, logré advertir un leve tono en la voz de Kirito que no admitía discusión, cómo si fuera más una orden que una pregunta. Entendí casi al instante que se trataba de un asunto de seguridad, en caso de que alguien en el vuelo intentara atacarnos. La simple idea me aterró, el sentimiento de no estar seguro en ninguna parte me provocaba una intranquilidad a la que no estaba ni mucho menos acostumbrada. Sólo esperaba que todo esto terminara pronto.

Pasamos un par de minutos sin hablar, Kirito se encontraba revisando su Tablet de una forma que me recordó vagamente a mi madre. Yo, sin nada mejor que hacer, alterné entre ver fijamente la pantalla de entretenimiento personal, la cuál por el momento tan sólo mostraba un mensaje de bienvenida, y ver por la ventana, donde los operadores terrestres se empezaban a poner impermeables para soportar de mejor manera la creciente lluvia.

Mi incomodidad crecía conforme más tiempo pasaba en el avión. El aire se sentía frío e industrial y después de un momento empecé a sentir escalofríos. Traté de ignorarlo abrazándome más a mi suéter, en busca de un poco más de calor, sin lograr mucho realmente. Kazuto pareció darse cuenta de esto, pues con un simple gesto, detuvo a la aeromoza que se encontraba pasando por el lugar y con la amabilidad de cualquier turista, le pidió una manta para mí. Ella asintió y momentos después volvió con dos mantas cuidadosamente dobladas, con el nombre de la aerolínea escrita en la parte de arriba. Kazuto me pasó una de ellas y la otra la dejó a la par suya, mientras volvía a enfocarse en su Tablet.

—Gracias…— Le comenté en un susurro, agradecida por el gesto.

El volteó a verme y sonrió ligeramente.

—No hay de qué. —Contestó con voz cálida, careciente de la profesionalidad que había mantenido hasta ahora.

Desplegué lo mejor que pude en el reducido espacio que tenía la manta, para colocarla sobre mí. Agradecida del calor extra que ésta me empezó a brindar.

De repente se escuchó un ruido _in crescendo_ mientras el avión se empezaba a mover para atrás y las aeromozas empezaban a explicar el procedimiento de seguridad. Kirito se vio obligado a apagar momentáneamente su Tablet y prestar atención a las indicaciones. El avión se empezó a mover por el aeropuerto, rumbo a la pista de despegue y las normas de seguridad terminaron justo cuando nos empezábamos a alinear con la pista. En ése momento, una voz sonó por el megáfono, retumbando en todo el lugar.

—Estimados pasajeros, debido a la creciente tormenta, es posible que haya una fuerte turbulencia durante el despegue, por lo que se les pide que guarden en un lugar seguro todos sus electrónicos y objetos de valor.

Se hizo el silencio, para unos segundos después sonar los atronadores motores del potente avión, mientras aceleraba por la pista de despegue. Después de un momento sentí la incómoda opresión en el pecho, señal de estar despegando, seguida de unas violentas sacudidas mientras la lluvia se convertía en una tormenta a nuestro alrededor. Logré ver Tokio por la ventana una última vez, antes de entrar en una nube y que todo se volviera borroso por afuera. Se sintieron otras sacudidas, seguidas de subidas, bajadas y cambios de presión que hicieron que me agarrara fuertemente del asiento, buscando algo de estabilidad.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que el avión por fin dejara de tambalearse, dejando atrás la tormenta. El sol empezó a entrar a raudales por la ventana, mientras todo lo que se encontraba debajo nuestra eran gigantescas nubes. Suspiré aliviada.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó con voz divertida Kirito, lo que me provocó voltear a verlo. Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de la situación. Mientras mi mano derecha se había anclado fuertemente al reposabrazos, mi mano izquierda se había desviado de su trayectoria y había… ¡¿Agarrado la mano de Kazuto!? Bueno, eso por ponerlo de alguna forma, en realidad era más la mano de Kazuto volteada hacia abajo y la mía agarrada fuertemente de ella, cómo si de salvar mi vida se tratara. Avergonzada, quité mi mano rápidamente de la suya, viendo unas delgadas líneas rojas quedar en sus dedos, vestigio de la fuerza que había usado.

—Lo lamento… —Comenté avergonzada, sin atreverme a ver en su dirección.

El soltó una pequeña risa.

—Tranquila, ¿primera vez volando? —Preguntó con amabilidad mientras masajeaba levemente su mano.

—No exactamente… Sólo es mi primera vez casi muriendo durante el despegue. —Respondí, tratando de alguna manera de mostrarme menos cohibida. —¿Está bien tu mano?

Su risa sonó un poco más fuerte esta vez.

—Sobrevivirá.

Me encontré gratamente sorprendida del cambio de humor que apareció en el semblante de Kirito, se veía más relajado. Suspiré internamente, pasar un tiempo indefinido con él de repente ya no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

 **Kouchirou**

Hacía media hora que mi hermana y su guardaespaldas se habían ido. La intranquilidad del ambiente era palpable entre todos los ocupantes de la sala. En todo este tiempo, los hombres que acompañaban a Agil no se habían movido un céntimo de sus posiciones, o al menos eso parecía. El propio Agil se encontraba ocupado hablando algunos asuntos con mi padre, mientras yo me revolvía incómodo en mi silla.

Estaba acostumbrado a la acción. A estar activo, haciendo alguna tarea de campo o simplemente en entrenamiento. Mi paso por la academia y después el entrenamiento para entrar en la marina habían sido verdaderos retos físicos y mentales, por lo que acostumbraba a mantener el cuerpo y la mente en movimiento siempre. Estar sin hacer nada mucho tiempo me ponía ansioso, me hace sentir impotente frente a la situación, sea cuál sea.

Cuando ascendí en la jerarquía de la Federación, siempre me las arreglé para no obtener nunca ningún trabajo de oficina. Siempre me ofrecía voluntario para exploraciones de campo, misiones de reconocimiento o simplemente el entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas.

Fue por todo esto que siempre admiré a los equipos de élite y siempre soñé con ser uno de ellos, sin embargo, a mis padres nunca les gustó mucho la idea. No es que hubiera una tasa de mortalidad mayor en estos grupos, pero indudablemente el trabajo que realizaban era mucho más arriesgado que el de cualquier otro dentro de la federación. En tiempos de paz, al menos.

Ahora, la razón por la cuál había pedido que yo me encontrara entre las filas de su comando eran evidentes. Si bien yo era bastante bueno en cuanto a las clases de estrategia de la academia, sabía que la verdadera razón por la cuál mi papá me había reclutado en su equipo era para mantenerme seguro. Tanto él cómo yo sabíamos que yo podía ser mucho más útil en otros departamentos, capacitación de activos, estudio de campo, etc. Sin embargo, también comprendía su preocupación, ambos somos conscientes de lo que es capaz Ataúd Risueño y de que, al momento de empezar a operar activamente contra ellos, la gigantesca mafia podría usarnos cómo chantaje en contra de él, por lo que querría obviamente tenerme cerca.

Un sonido proveniente del pasillo rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Mi padre y Agil acababan de volver de hablar y al parecer iban a darnos nuevas instrucciones.

—Partiremos ahora hacia los cuarteles federales de la armada, ya que debemos resolver algunos asuntos de organización con los generales. —Empezó a hablar mi padre en tono marcial. —Después de ello nos dirigiremos a la sede de la división aérea de la federación, en donde se encuentra el apartado de lógica y estrategia, una vez allí, empezaremos a trabajar. Debemos poner todo en orden y lo más funcional posible. —Esto último lo dijo viendo hacia donde me encontraba yo. —Confío en ti, hijo.

Como toda respuesta, lo salude marcialmente antes de dirigirnos todos hacia la puerta delantera. Una vez allí, nos trasladamos al vehículo que se encargaría de llevarnos a los cuarteles federales, justo en el corazón de Tokio.

Suspiré mientras un trueno resonaba en la distancia, seguido de una creciente cadencia en la caída de las gotas de agua. La leve lluvia que había estado cayendo hasta ahora, se convirtió en una tormenta

* * *

 **Y éste sería el cuarto capítulo, ya he explicado antes en anteriores historias el motivo de mi retraso (tomen esa oración cómo ustedes gusten) es la universidad, por lo que no subo capítulos tan rápido cómo me gustaría. Sin embargo espero que el otro no se retrase tanto y haré todo lo posible porque así sea.**

 **¡Espero les guste el capítulo! A mí al menos me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Y pues, a por los reviews.**

 **Guest: Pues no esperes más hermano (claro, sin contar los meses que sí tuviste que hacerlo) porque de una vez aquí dejo el cap. ¡Espero te guste!**

 **SJZ77: Fue una de las ideas cuando la historia se encontraba en fase beta, sin embargo, si expando la historia, puede que la vuelva una miembro, o hacer otra historia con ése argumento no suena nada mal. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Pursuit Mendez: Algo (no sé el qué) me dice que eres de México, corrígeme por favor si me equivoco :3. ¡Gracias! Me alegro que la historia te esté gustando, espero sigas por ahí y que te guste el cap.**

 **txukyahm: Sí, la verdad, espero éste cap no sepa a tan poco y te guste. Eso es muy cierto, el hecho de procrastinar los capítulos, a veces puedo ser muy vago y apenas me las apaño con los quehaceres de la universidad, pero ahí poco a poco iré terminando la historia. O al menos eso espero. Respecto a las nociones filosóficas, aquí tampoco hay muchas personas con las que puedas conversar acerca de las corrientes nihilistas o acerca de los padres de la eclesiástica... Me alegro que no soy al único al que le interesa todo ésto. ¡Un saludo! Nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Naho160: ¡Me alegro de veras! Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado; un saludo.**

 **Y eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**

 **Requiescat in pace.**

 **Altaïr**


End file.
